Nello Gello
Yethroel Arnello Stevens (born December 13,1989) is a American singer and game developer, well known for his Miskee series for PC. Biography Nello Gello, 21 was born in Jamaica Hospital in Queens New York during a erupting snowstorm. He's been introduce to video games by his father at the age of six. Growing up he played classic franchises like Super Mario Bros, Sonic The Hedgehog, Zelda and Castlevania. As he aged one of his goals became clear to him and it was to create video games for the world to enjoy like he enjoyed the ones he played as a child. He then gave game making a shot in early 2007 when he downloaded a trail version of Adventure Maker (A game making software) and created three games for the Sony PSP and their names were Back To Civilization, Back To Civilization 2 and Direction Shift which he created for his brothers to play on their PSP's, but later he lost those games due to PC crashes. He then left game development alone until late 2009 when he got the urge to make a game to publish, so he downloaded Adventure Maker again and created Intensity Of The Edge (A silent point and click game) which he released early 2010 for the Sony PSP, unlikely the game went unnoticed with very low downloads. He then wondered what software to use to make a really good game that people will appreciate, but his brother gave him the answer when he introduced him to Karoshi (A Pc Game) by Jesse Venbrux (A Independent Game Developer) After doing research on the game and found out the newer versions of Karoshi was created with Game Maker That was when Nello Gello found the solution to his problem. He then downloaded Game Maker lite and begin fondling with it's features and discovered a game idea. Shortly after purchasing Game Maker pro Miskee was born and stared in Miskee Heads Home (A run and jump platform game) That people on YoYo Games enjoyed and gave positive ratings and comments. It was then he went on a developing spree and created the Miskee series and other games all the way up to Mr Matchit! which is currently his most successful game after making over 200 downloads according to YoYo Games. Nello Gello has stated NeerG Games is freeware to showcase his game knowledge. He now hopes one day he could release a game on a popular game console like Sony PS3 or Microsoft X-Box-360. His favorite games are currently Final Fantasy X, Metal Gear Solid: Sons Of Liberty and Zelda Ocarina Of Time. Games All NeerG Games was Created with the program Game Maker, All NeerG Games are freeware and hardly has any menu choices to choose from. It was started in January 2010, after the failure of Intensity Of The Edge which had very low downloads. NeerG Games was originally called Energy Games (Games That Require Energy) but he decided to call it NeerG Games due to the fact he calls himself (Nello Gello) making sure the N-G stands out, though it's often pronounced as it's seen. (NeerG Games) He also has a passion for music and all NeerG Games are filed with melodies that can not be disabled. He also started NeerG Games Magazine to further promote his NeerG Games but he only published one issue. Released * Doo Doo Man (NeerG Games 2010) * G.T.G Gobbling The Goods (NeerG Games 2010) * Inevitable Labyrinth (NeerG Games 2010) * Intensity Of The Edge (PSP Game 2010) * Miskee Heads Home (NeerG Games 2010) * Miskee 2 Family In The Line Of Duty (NeerG Games 2010) * Miskee 3 Jr's Aid (NeerG Games 2010) * Mr Matchit! (NeerG Games 2010) * NG Birthday 21 (NeerG Games 2010) In Development Mr Matchit! 2 The Extreme (NeerG Games 2010) Gator The Peace Walker (NeerG Games 2010) Brittle Glass Dude (NeerG Games 2010) Assassin Blue 2 Red's Crossover (Adapted 2010) Trivia *His game company is called NeerG Games *If you put NeerG backwards it is GreeN which is his favorite color. *On his spare time he create/play games, lift weights and sing. *His natural eye color is hazel and his height is 6.1. *It says Nello Gello but pronounced Nelo Gelo. External links *Nello Gello On YoYo Games *Nello Gello On Game Jolt *Nello Gello Myspace Artist Page *Nello Gello Personal Facebook *Nello Gello Personal Myspace *Nello Gello Full Name *Nello Gello Birthplace Category:Developers Nello, Gello Category:Developers Category:American developers Category:Game Maker developers Category:Programmers Category:Musicians Category:MMF2 developers